Carta d'un assassí
by Sdaraniel
Summary: Després de treballar, l'Hermione arriba a casa i en Ron no hi és. Al cap d'una estona un mussol pica a la seva finestra i, a través d'una carta amb la tinta mig correguda, descobreix una veritat terrible que afecta el seu marit i el seu millor amic.


La saga de Harry Potter i tots els seus personatges pertanyen a J.K. Rowling. La història és el resultat d'un repte que em van proposar fa un parell d'anys.

**

* * *

Carta d'un assassí**

L'Hermione arriba a casa de treballar. De seguida s'adona que en Ron, el seu marit, no és a casa. "Deu d'haver anat a prendre alguna cosa amb en Harry", es diu a si mateixa. Es treu les sabates, es posa les sabatilles i s'asseu al sofà a llegir una estona. Amb prou feines ha llegit un parell de pàgines que sent uns cops a la finestra, s'acosta a obrir i veu un mussol amb el plomatge de color marró fosc amb una carta lligada a la pota. Agafa la carta i de seguida hi reconeix el traç irregular del seu marit. Abans de començar a llegir la preocupació ja l'ha dominada, ha d'haver passat alguna cosa greu perquè el seu marit li enviï un mussol, a més a més, la tinta està correguda, com si la persona que l'ha escrita hagués estat plorant mentre ho feia. La carta deia així:

"Estimada Hermione,

T'escric des d'aquesta cel·la del ministeri, en les meves últimes hores abans de ser tancat a Azkaban. Segurament quan llegeixis això, sinó t'has desmaiat de saber que el teu marit serà tancat a la presó dels mags més horrible que existeix, estaràs intentant esbrinar qui ha comés el greu error de culpar-me per un crim que no he comés. Deixa'm dir-te que no és cap error, realment sóc un delinqüent i és per això que t'escric, vull que ho sàpigues per mi, no m'agradaria que te n'assabentessis pel Profeta, del meu terrible crim. Però abans d'explicar-te que he fet, permet-me que t'expliqui com han anat les coses perquè actués com vaig actuar.

Aquest matí, després d'acomiadar-nos dels nens, el Harry i jo hem aprofitat que tu i la Ginny éreu a la feina per anar a prendre alguna cosa junts. Hem anat a Les Tres Escombres i hem demanat un parell de cerveses de mantega, mentre conversàvem, la senyora Rosmerta ens ha ofert un licor nou bastant fort perquè el tastéssim i n'hem pres un parell de _chupitos_ cada un. En aquell moment ha entrat en Draco Malfoy, pel que sembla ja havia passat per algun altre bar abans d'entrar a Les Tres Escombres, s'ha assegut en una taula propera a la nostra, ens ha mirat amb el seu menyspreu habitual i ha demanat a la senyora Rosmerta que li servís el licor més fort que tingués. Semblava que li havia passat una de grossa, i en Harry, sota els efectes de l'alcohol, li ha preguntat si és que l'havia deixat la dona o alguna cosa així. Gran error. En Malfoy s'ha aixecat de la seva cadira, s'ha apropat on érem nosaltres amb la vareta alçada i ha amenaçat en Harry. Aquest s'ha posat dret encarant-lo, també amb la vareta alçada, i l'ha continuat provocant. He intentat advertir en Harry que no fes més estupideses però no m'ha fet cas. Han començat a provocar-se l'un a l'altre fins que, sense previ avís, el Malfoy ha apuntat la seva vareta cap el Harry i li ha llançat un _Obitus per subitum._ En Harry, el nostre amic, el noi que va vèncer el mag obscur més tenebrós de la història, ha caigut mort davant dels meus ulls en mans de l'estúpid d'en Malfoy. Els meus ulls s'han omplert de llàgrimes, no em podia creure el què havia passat. Sense pensar què feia, he tret la meva vareta i, apuntant directament al cor de l'assassí del meu millor amic, he cridat _Obitus per subitum!_. Sí, l'he mort. Ho he fet sense pensar, estava massa afectat pel recent assassinat d'en Harry. A més a més, l'alcohol enterbolia els meus sentits i la meva raó.

Però les coses no han quedat així, quan ha vist la baralla, la senyora Rosmerta ha trucat al ministeri, i just en el moment que jo acabava de venjar la mort d'en Harry, entraven per la porta un grup de 5 persones, tres aurors del ministeri, en Lucius i la Narcissa Malfoy. En veure el seu fill mort a terra, la senyora Malfoy ha exigit que algú li expliqués què havia passat. Una altra persona hagués fugit abans no se sabés tot, però això és un acte molt covard, i ja ho saps, que no m'agrada ser covard. Així doncs, m'he entregat als aurors i jo mateix he explicat què havia passat. M'han detingut i m'han portat al ministeri, i sort d'això, perquè sinó, el matrimoni Malfoy m'hauria mort allà mateix, i no t'hagués pogut explicar personalment, encara que sigui a través d'una carta, tot el que ha passat.

Espero que algun dia em puguis perdonar aquest terrible crim, pagaré la meva imprudència podrint-me a Azkaban. És millor així. Només desitjo que la meva tortura acabi ràpid.

Sempre t'estimaré, Hermione,

Ron"

En aquell precís moment la noia es desperta de cop en sentir l'alarma del despertador. Amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes es gira, i veu que en Ron dorm plàcidament al seu costat.


End file.
